World 4 (NSMB Wii)
World 4 is the 4th world in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. World 4 is a tropical paradise. It has to do with palm trees, swimming, sunshine and water enemies. Most of this world is swimming and underwater. You must avoid the Cheep-Cheeps, Urchins and more while making it to the goal. This whole world has sunny weather. If there weren't so many enemies, people would go there for vacation! Wendy O. Koopa is fought twice here. There are 7 levels here plus the Enemy Course, 3 Mushroom Houses, Ghost House and the Ship. Bowser Jr. is fought on the Ship. The Porcu Puffer surrounds the wooden bridge on the map, and will jump up when Mario gets near. That means you've entered the Enemy Course. The Penguin Suit appears in this world to help you with your swimming. Other items may appear as well. Donut Blocks (as shown in the picture) appear as well. They're like the falling blocks in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but gold and turn red and fall when you stand on them. They also have an opening in them. Most of these enemies you'll are a type of real animal turned into an enemy. You'll notice them by their names, and appearances (looks). Porcu-Puffers are some type of puffer fish. Mega Urchins are huge urchins. Huckit Crabs are red crabs. Wendy O Koopa and Bowser Jr. are probably the only enemies who aren't sea animals. Levels World 4-1 This level has two choices right from the start:platforms or water. The player can clear the level by using both choices. This level has Urchins, Mega Urchins, Cheep-Cheeps, Spiny Cheep-Cheeps and more. World 4-2 A lot of this level is filled with Donut Blocks and Cheep-Cheeps that will jump and attack the player. To get one of the Star Coins, Mario has to stand on a long, falling platform with the Donut Block's coloration. World 4-3 This level is the only level that features Huckit Crabs. There are a lot of Mega Urchins. This is one of the few levels where a Mini Mushroom is found. World 4-Fortress This tower features many metallic blocks. The metallic blocks are common obstacles here; some are needed to proceed, while others are nuisances. If the player isn't careful, he/she can be crushed by the blocks and die. Wendy O. Koopa is fought at the top of the tower. When the player gets to a room where the metallic blocks form a staircase, they can run across a wall with a darker coloration to find a secret exit, which unlocks the Cannon to World 6. World 4-4 This is an underwater level. It is infested with Bloopers, Blooper Nannies, and Warp Pipes that blow bubbles. There is a secret area where the player can get a Starman, and another one where there is a Penguin Suit and Star Coin. The last Star Coin is inside a wall near the end of the underwater section. World 4-Ghost House The first part of this level, has the floor moving up and down (right at the beginning where there is a Starman), and a secret exit that takes the player to the Castle and Starman Mushroom House. The rest of the level is infested with Scaredy Rats, Ghost Vases and possessed furniture. World 4-5 This level takes place on the beach filled with Lakitus and Lakitu Blocks. When the player hits these Lakitu Blocks they turn into Lakitus that throw Coins instead of Spinies. At the beginning of the level is Yoshi to make the level easier. World 4-Castle This course features Fences that can be held onto, along with some Koopa Troopas on the Fences as well. The player can also change sides on a Fence. Additionally, there are spiked Pillars appear here and move horizontally. Fishbones make their first appearance here. The player faces Wendy O. Koopa for the second time here. However, at times, the water level will rise, which can make it harder for the player to stomp on her head. There's a glitch that allows the player to gain infinite Coins and a large number of 1ups. They need at least two players (one solo with two players), one of them with an Ice Flower. When the player enters the Castle, past the first Spike Pit, in between the first and second pits, he/she goes into a target area. The target is the Koopa Troopa with the Gate, but the Koopa must not be attacked. The player with the Ice Flower should stand on top of the right Question Block (on the backside of the gates), and the other player on the front side. When the Koopa is on the other side of the gate, they must freeze and hit the gate at the same time. If done correctly, the ice block will fall (with the Koopa moving around it) and two never-ending streams of Coins fly out. World 4-Ship This is the first Airship in the game. The main enemies in this game are the Mecha-Koopas and Rocket Engines . There is a Warp Pipe, where Mario will find screws. Near the end, there are Cannons that shoot out Bob-ombs. The boss of this Ship is Bowser Jr. in his Koopa Clown Car. Enemies Introduced- *Mega Urchins *Porcu-Puffers *Huckit Crabs *Bloopers *Baby Bloopers *Blooper Nannies *Cheep Chomps *Scaredy Rats *Fishbones *Mecha-Koopas *Rocket Engines *Ball 'n' Chains Enemies in Enemy Course- *Porcu-Puffers Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Worlds. Category:Worlds